Apple Turnovers And Pixie Dust
by GivenNotStolen
Summary: Oneshot collection... fluff, smut, family, anything Outlaw Queen that I ever wrote aside multichapters will be in here. M for later chapters...
1. Apple Turnovers

_**AN:** This is just going to be a place where every now and then I'm gonna upload some OQ drabbles/oneshots .. So therefore there's mostly no timeline whatsoever. Just brief moments that might one day happen or may have happenend._  
 _This one is set a bit in the future._

Reposting my oneshots from my other account: ~dmas. Incase you have read this before. _  
_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Not owning anything .. I'm just playing a little._

* * *

 ** _Apple Turnovers_**

3.47 a.m.

„Wonderful", she thought. It was way too early to even think about getting up. But nevertheless she did get up.  
She grabbed the nearest cardigan like item she could find and put it on. Which happenend to be his shirt still laying on the chair in their bedroom from last night.  
Then she quietly made her way downstairs, put on her slippers and grabbed a basket before heading out to the garden.

As she made her way back into the kitchen a few minutes later she was met by an almost panicking Robin.  
He stopped her and tried to take the basket which was now full of apples from her arm, „what are you thinking?"

Regina didn't reply just stared back at him.

„You shouldn't be carrying that around", Robin said now taking the basket from her arm and placing it on the kitchen counter.

She eventually got where he was going with it, „I'm very well capable of carrying a basket full of apples, Robin. I'm not a child anymore."

„No you're right, you're not", he said, „but you're with one."

Regina rolled her eyes at him. She had to admit she loved this side of him, being all caring but in the last couple of days it was also annoying her a little bit, „It's fine, I can carry a basket of apples."

„But-", he was trying to say but was cut off by the look she threw at him.

She was playing with him.

They both knew that but even at 4 a.m. in the morning with his shirt over her pyjama bottoms, her Queen like and challenging, „do you want me to char you to a crisp?", made him shut up.

„But next time you could just ask me and I'd be happy to help", he said giving her a quick kiss on her lips before she could come up with a response.

„I didn't think you wanted to get up before 4 a.m. just because I'm craving Apple Turnovers", she said, „but if you wish then I will."

He smiled at her, „ah maybe just maybe I was hoping to one day being able to steal that receipe."

Regina was laughing now, „forget it. That's the one thing that's never gonna happen. It's a Mills' women thing. So no man will ever get it."

„Well maybe I'll send a search party for the kitchen and find it then", he said smiling playfully at her.

„Good thing then that there is no written version of it", she said.

„Damn", he said, „so you're saying if this little one", he placed his right hand on his wife's stomach, „is going to be a girl then she will one day get to know the receipe and I still won't."

Regina nodded, „exactly. No matter how much you're trying to charm your way into getting it, you won't."

„But-", Regina added after seeing his sad face, „there's one thing I can promise you. For as long as we will live together you shall get as many Apple Turnovers as you want. When you want them."

„Now that's a deal I can live with", Robin said kissing her again, before adding, „how about now?"

Regina laughed, „well I'm starving so I'll work on that now. Could you...", she trailed off.

„Could I?", Robin asked.

„Would you mind getting us some ice cream? I'm kind of craving some Häagen Dazs Mint Leaf's and Chocolate, right now."

„On my way", he said almost running to the front door.

„Robin!", Regina called for him one last time, „maybe you should put some clothes on first".

He muttered something under his breath before he headed back to their bedroom. He had almost left the house in his underwear.


	2. I Do Like The Smell Of Rain

_**AN:** My contribution for OQ smut week (Dec. 2015), day 4. "Rain"_  
 _This is the first time ever that I've written smut. Just wanted to mention it._  
 _So yeah hope you're pleased reading it._  
 _Would be great to know if you like it._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mistakes are mine. Characters are not._

* * *

 **I Do Like The Smell Of Forest**

„Are you freaking kidding me?", Regina stated more than asked as she was gladly slowly bringing the car to a stop at the side of the road.

That is if you could call that asphaltered pathway that was just about wide enough for one car, a ' _road_ '.  
Robin knew better than to actually answer Regina's question and just kept glancing ahead. He wasn't sure what had just happened to the car but Regina's behaviour indicated that it wasn't anything good.

She had a tendency to speak to herself a bit, sometimes, especially when she was annoyed, so he would just wait until he could make out what had happened from whatever his fiancée was going to say or do next.  
And he shouldn't have to wait all too long for that.

„Which total moron is responsible for leaving that much glass on a road in the middle of literally nowhere so you end up with not one but two flat tires at the same time?"

This time however Robin decided to speak up instead of just staying silent. Even though he chose to ignore her 'question', „Honey, I'm sure we'll find a way to fix this or make it wor-"

But he was cut off by the look she was giving him.  
She had tilted her head to the side a little so she was directly looking him in the eyes with a look on her face as if she was about to summon a fireball any moment.

„Or not", he said therefore, „so what does one in this world usually do in a situation like that?"

Regina sighed and the anger on her face disappeared quickly, „usually you call for help but I guess that we won't have cell phone service in the middle of nowhere."

In the meantime she was simultaniously fishing for her phone that she kept in her handbag behind her seat. She quickly glanced down at it just to see that she was right and sighed. At least they knew the kids were in good hands with Granny and Leroy at the moment.

It was already afternoon but for this time of the year, fall had just begun a week or two ago, it was too dark outside. Must be the thunderstorm they had announced that was coming to town this weekend.

A few minutes later Regina and Robin were walking down the road that would eventually lead them back into town. They had just managed to walk a couple of meters as it started raining. Drizzling first, but it got heavier pretty fast and was now already almost pouring down.

Regina was looking up at the sky, it didn't look good. And then it hit her. They were in the forest. Surrounded by trees and this wasn't going to end well.

The first few houses they would come across were too far away and by then it might already be thunderstorming instead of just raining.

„We need to go back to the car", she said turning around.

Robin himself didn't understand exactly why but he would ask her once they got there. Right now he would just rather be somewhere dry and safe so he quickened his pace to walk right back to Regina's Mercedes.  
Regina quickly opened the car door and tossed her bag behind her seat before jumping in the car herself closing the door after her as Robin did the same on his side.

' _Great_ ', she thought kicking her heels off her feet and tucking them close to her and half under her bottom. Robin was taking his shoes and socks off as well.

She sighed looking down at her feet for a moment, the combination of shoes and water had left a few black marks on her skin.  
Her coat was soaking wet as well, basically everything was soaked. She could feel the water running down her bare back under her white shirt which felt like it was glued to her backside and the dark blazer she was wearing on top of it.  
Robin must have been thinking something similar because as she eventually looked up at him he was giving her a bit of a puzzled look.

„Don't we have to get out of this thunderstorm?", Robin asked her then instead of what she expected, „I mean I know what happens when lightning hits a tree, I don't want to know what happens when -"

Regina cut him of this time by placing a finger on his lips, „nothing will happen then", she said and watched his priceless look before she continued, „well it would hit the outside of the car but nothing will happen to us as long as we're inside."

She didn't give Robin a lot of time to respond to her explanation, „we do have another problem though", she said as she slipped her wet coat off and placed the now heavy thing somewhere behind her seat, „we'll get sick if we keep these soaked clothes on."

Her eyes were roaming a bit over his upper body as he removed his jacket as well and threw it in the back next to hers. His very toned, upper body that had his shirt as second skin glued to him. So it took her a moment before her eyes settled on his face that was grazed by a smirk as he had watched her looking at him.

„So you were saying?", Robin said as his right hand reached out for her hair to comb it out of her face with his fingers a little and his left hand landed on her shoulder underneath her blazer as he was waiting for her coorporation to remove said item. Seconds later it fell down her shoulders and off her arms.

Regina's tongue darted out a bit to wet her lower lip before she was gently pushing it slowy back and forth underneath her upper teeth, „I was saying." She was by now trying to pull her shirt out of her skirt but because of all the water it was sticking to her skin and it wasn't all that easy, „damn."

„Come here", Robin said, placing both of his hands on her hips and instead of helping her remove her shirt, as Regina thought he would, he lifted her up a little and carefully pull-carried her over to his seat so she was now sitting on his lap, „I'll help you with that."

Regina rolled her eyes, „uhm sure", she muttered.

„You know, a simple 'thank you' would suffice", Robin said smirking as he started unbuttoning her shirt slowly. It really wasn't easy with the drenched material. Material that was by all means by now quite seethrough. And God this was annoying. Having Regina sitting practically in his lap didn't make anything easier as well. He really had to put some concentration into this.

„You could return the favour though," he said then looking up at her face. She had apparently followed his fingers with her glaze a few moments ago so she looked back up at him smirking, „uhm hm".

Her cold fingers reached out to the first button of his shirt and as she touched his skin he asked, „are you cold?"

„I'm actually getting quite hot", she said licking her lips.

Robin rolled his eyes but couldn't deny that his arousal was growing as well more with every passing moment, „I mean really, are you alright?"

„I'm fine. We just need to get out of these clothes", Regina said being as serious as him.

To have better access to the buttons on his shirt, at least that was what she told herself, she shifted her position a bit. Placing her right leg now next to Robin's left one, straddling him.

By now Robin's fingers had openend the last button of her shirt. He was still not able to fully remove it though so he let his hands wander to the back of Regina's skirt.

Regina closed her eyes briefly and sighed as she felt his fingers gliding over her ass.

„I think I need to remove your skirt first", said Robin as he suddenly pulled her a bit up and then flush against him in the process.

„mhm", was all that escaped Regina's mouth biting her lip in the process.

Robin's right hand found the zipper on the back of the skirt just as he touched Regina's cleavage which was now right in front of his face, with his lips. Nibbling at it and placing first soft then a few more heated kisses there, travelling a bit lower and stopping just between her breasts.

His hands were tugging at the material of her skirt. And eventually it fell down to her knees. As his right hand wandered back to her ass he could hear her moan and knew that by now she had closed her eyes and thrown her head back. Therefore he let his lips slowly travel upwards again on her skin until he reached that spot close to her ear that always drove her almost over the edge. Almost.

He knew how wet and ready for him she was right now without even checking.  
And she could very well feel and see (if she would look down, that is) how much he wanted her right now. But there was still too much material between them.

„Robin?", Regina coaxed.

„hmm", he muttered against her skin not stopping his current kissing and sucking.

„Pants off!", she said.

Robin chuckled lightly against her neck, „trousers, love."

„No – yes – I mean both", Regina said and moved backwards a little bit so she was able to lift her legs up and get rid of her skirt whereas Robin used the time to unbutton his jeans and tried to slide them down his legs which was a bit harder due to the water and the current seated position he was in. So when Regina had removed her skirt she helped him out with his jeans.

After that Regina climbed back onto Robin's lap.

His shirt was unbuttoned but he was still wearing it so Regina took the opportunity to push it of his shoulders leaving him only in his boxers.

They were both gazing into each other's eyes as their heads inched closer together and just before their lips could touch Robin felt himself falling backwards and Regina landed chuckling on top of him.

„What the-?", he asked and then let his eyes wander to where Regina's left hand had disappeared to, „oh that's what it's for."  
Regina smirked before eventually pressing her lips on his.

It was Robin's upper teeth who were first carefully touching the top of her bottom lip begging her to grant his tongue entrance.  
She loved teasing him though therefore she caressed his upper lip between her lips first sucking gently on it before finally giving in and letting their tongues touch each other.

They were almost silently battleing out who wanted the other one more until a moan left Robin's throat, „Regina" which was nearly swallowed by her mouth still licking and sucking the living daylights out of him.

„mhm", she answered him and was surprised as he quickly turned them around in the seat so that she was now pinned beneath him.

„You're overdressed", Robin said as his mouth left hers and his hand wandered up her back until he reached the clasp of her bra and quickly unclasped it. Regina only raised an eyebrow at him as he took her right shirt sleeve and bra strap in his hand and slid both down along her arm and off before sliding the items off of her completely.

„That's better", he said as his right hand made it's way back onto her body and his thumb landed on her nipple, „oops", he chuckled and brushed his thumb across her nipple a few times whilst flashing his dimples at her.

„Dammit thief", Regina hissed. They both knew that he was driving her nuts.

„Patience is a virtue, my Queen", Robin said still not moving anything but his thumb.

Regina just glared at him as if she was going to roast him anytime soon. Robin eventually took it as a sign to move so he placed his mouth around her other nipple. He knew very well this wasn't what she wanted right now. But on the other hand it was _exactly_ what she wanted right now.

He was licking and sucking her nipple for a few more moments while his thumb was still rolling over the other one.

Robin was too good at this game for Regina's liking. Or maybe not _too_ good.

He placed his left hand dangerously high on her leg now and that was when she threw her head back against the seat. _Or maybe he was_.

Robin knew he was having her where he wanted to have her and slowly his other hand and his mouth were travelling down her body.  
Painfully slow as his left hand was nearing her slit but never actually going all the way just there. Just drawing circles over her skin very close to where she actually wanted to have him.

He eventually decided he had teased her enough and looked up at her whilst moving his head closer towards her folds.  
And then he took her by surprise as his tongue touched her clit and licked over it before he started circling it.  
A moan escaped Regina's mouth as Robin placed her right leg on his shoulder keeping it in place with his left arm which drew small circles on her lower belly as he reached out for her folds with his other hand.

She couldn't help herself but let her left hand wander through his hair.  
His index finger was going back and forth through her slit now and they both knew she wouldn't last long because she was already way too close.

Another playful „oops", escaped Robin's mouth as he slipped his finger inside her.

„I", Regina tried.

„You?", Robin asked her innocently still licking her clit and pushing a second finger into her and moving both of them in and out.

„I swear-", Regina started again but was cut off by her own moan which made Robin chuckle.

„You what?", he asked and knew just how close she was.

She wasn't going to win this. She was going to come any moment now.

„Robin!", she cried out in extasy as he slowed down his movements but still continued them for a bit.

She was panting then as he removed his fingers and licked her folds along with his tongue before crawling back up to her.  
Somehow in the process he must have taken off his boxers.  
Laying half next and half on top of her now.

Before she even had the chance to say something or open her eyes he was kissing her. Not even asking for entrance to her mouth this time but demanding it. And she let him and could taste herself on his tongue.  
She felt his erection pressing against her right leg then and took him by surprise as she rolled herself on top of him. Once again straddling his lap.

Before he could even register what she was doing she was already gliding down on him until he filled her completely.

„Re", Robin was panting, „gina", as he put his hand on her hips.

As much as she enjoyed teasing him she was teasing herself with this as well and therefore started to move her hips up and down.

She had just come down from her first orgasm only moments ago but she was already close to having another one.

„Robin, I'm-", she said therefore but was cut off by him, „close. I can feel it", he finished for her as he felt her walls contracting around his manhood more, „just let go."

And that was all it took for her to come a second time. Her legs were almost feeling like jelly now so she was glad he was steadying her with his hands but also helping her keeping their pace.  
He was close. So close now as well but he wanted her to come down a little bit because he wanted her to, „come again", he said after a few seconds.

Regina couldn't believe her ears.  
He had just sent her over the edge a few seconds ago and the man wanted her to _come again_? But it was then that she felt it. He would get what he wanted. She could feel another orgasm building up inside her.

Robin must have felt it as well, „let go", he said and that was all it took for her to once again cry out his name in pleasure. This time taking him with her over the edge.

She had no idea where he took the energy from but he was slowly trusting them through their high before pulling her flush down against his chest and slipping out of her.

„It's getting a little cold out here", she said after having pressed her body into his for the last few minutes when neither of them was saying anything for the time being.

Sure he was warming the half of her body that was against his but she couldn't deny the cold air creeping around her feet, legs and back.

He was about to say something but just then they were surrounded by purple smoke and a moment later he found himself in their bed at home in the same postition they had just been in laying on the seat in her car but now surrounded by duvets and pillows.

As soon as he realised what she had just done he tilted his head so he was looking down at her face and saw a smirk appearing that grew wider.

„Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" he asked and by now she couldn't hold it in anymore and was laughing.  
He could see her emotions dancing in her eyes; love, passion, happiness. And that made him smile and flash his dimples at her.

„Well, I do love the smell of forest", she said after a while still holding his gaze.

One of his hands was resting against her hips all along and his other one had been drawing small circled patterns on her left butt cheek.

He didnt miss a beat now and took the opportunity to pull her a little more up to him until they were face to face.

„Is that so, Milady?", he asked before closing the gap between their lips and kissing her.

„uhm hm and it's your Majesty", she moaned against his lips as his tongue licked her lower lip, begging for entrance. Which she granted him more quickly this time.

All too soon for Robin's liking Regina broke the kiss though looking at him with a tat bit of an evil smirk.

„Payback time, thief", she said before placing her lips against his neck and then letting them wander down his neck and chest and further down as her fingernails were lightly grazing over his skin.


	3. I Just Never Thought I'd Have This

_**AN:**_ _Set about 10 days after coming back from NYC and the events of the season 4 finale. Regina's POV. OutlawQueen 'situation'.  
Yes, I wrote that after s4 aired, before Camelot... so timewise I gave them about 2-3 weeks before they headed to Camelot...  
_

Reposting my oneshots from my other account: ~dmas. Incase you have read this before. _  
_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Not owning anything .. I'm just playing a little._

* * *

 _ **I just never thought I'd have this**_

By now I'm in my office alone. Just another five more minutes before I can go home.  
Then there it is.  
Out of nowhere. I wasn't paying attention enough, I guess. Papercut.  
" _It doesn't hurt_ ", is what I say to myself imagening seeing a shadow of his hand on my cheek whilst I glance in the mirror on the wall and the memories of the week before last are coming back to me.  
 _It doesn't hurt but the tears are burning on my skin._  
Tears that are rooted anywhere but in a simple papercut.  
But it's already too late.  
Henry and Roland will be fast asleep by now and it's only Robin who will be waiting for me at home. He doesn't have to but he keeps telling me he wants to.  
And I've tried to talk him out of it before because I know how tired he must be.  
At least that's what I tell myself is the reason behind my actions.  
But it has become a ritual in the last almost two weeks that he will wait and that we will have a glass of wine or two before heading to bed.  
 _It's just another hour and two glasses of wine_ , I tell myself.

 _And as usual, we talked, I laughed, nearly cried and in the end didn't say anything at all, again._  
By now it is morning and he somehow manages to make us coffee without making a mess.  
There on the table lays one of yesterday's left overs. A chocolate heart coated in sugar glaze with a slight strawberry taste.  
His coffee mug stands steaming beside it and he gets the biggest knife he can find in my kitchen.  
"We'll share", he says and only then am I looking up from the book I was pretending to read, no, actually trying to read, and at him.  
My thoughts had left the kitchen long ago.  
And in front of me _he cuts my heart in two same sized pieces_ and smiles.  
 _I would've given it to him completely._  
" _I love you_ ", he says whilst I'm closing my eyes not having to look at him. Because I know that he means it exactly the way he said it and it's breaking my heart whereas thousands of questions are running through my mind.  
One of them being, ' _what am I supposed to reply to that now?_ '  
' _I just never thought I'd have this_ ', is what I told him _back then_.  
And if only I could how I wanted to _then now would still be back then and everything different._

And before I can come up with anything to say he makes it easy for me by heading towards the bathroom for his morning routine of course not leaving me without giving me a quick kiss.  
It takes several moments before I close my book eventually. I couldn't concentrate on reading anyway.  
Too many questions on my mind. Questions that I don't even know I want the answers to. But I keep on looking for them anyway.  
I know how much time he had spend mouring Marian's death. And I also know that the two of them (or him and my sister) had crossed the townline 87 days ago. Aside that I know that Zelena is locked up and pregnant by him. And he hadn't even tried to deny it.  
I've been trying hard not to think about it but I can't help myself.  
Roland doesn't remember her. Which comes with complications to say the least.  
Henry understands that it's better for Roland. But hasn't asked the big questions. _Yet_.  
And I know he has them. I know he is dying to know the answers.  
Answers that I don't have myself.  
I need to talk to Robin. I know that much.  
But for once, maybe twice, in my life I'm actually afraid.  
Afraid of knowing. _Contemplating if not knowing_ might be the better option.  
But my mind is already close to exploding. And one day it will burst with all these thoughts if I don't ask him.  
But _today is not one of those days._  
Today I will stay in the unknown.  
I want to delay talking to him until I can't anymore. And not having to tell him at all even though I know that that will be impossible.

It is already too late when I realise that I knocked something off the table whilst putting my book down.  
It clashes and that's when I look at the floor and see the two pieces of china before I continue sipping on my coffee.  
It doesn't matter. _I'll glue the heart back together and everything will be alright again_.

" _I love you more_ ", is what I eventually tell him when he re-enters the kitchen instead of, " _I don't know what to do about us or any of this_ ".  
 _As well_ a sentence in which _him and me are still present_.


	4. Aftermath

_**AN:** This one just came over me. It's not much and it's sad. But it's the canon Regina part that I've been struggling to write over a year now. Ever since we well lost Robin. _  
_So I'm sorry that this is a sad one. But these emotions have been building up inside me for quite a while now and I think I just had to get them out._  
 _Hope you're still enjoying this somehow._  
 _Let me know please._

 _I'll really try to update my stories more often nowadays...The last few months really helped me get my writing spirit back. Thanks to a lot of people in the fandom. So yeah, thank you :)_

* * *

Regina was sitting at her kitchen table with a glass of whiskey in front of her.

Her fingers kept on moving along the rim of the glass.

She didn't hear the front door open and close or Henry's footsteps in the hallway.

"Mum?", he said standing next to her, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine", she said although she knew Henry could see that she obviously wasn't and hadn't been alright. Not now and not in recent weeks either.

"They're fine", Henry said, "I mean we both 'looking-glassed' them earlier they seemed really happy in your old castle."

"He's gone", and then and there Henry realised that this wasn't about the Queen and wish realm Robin but about Roland's father.

"I'll be right back", Henry said making a mad dash for his room and leaving his mum alone with her emotions for a little while.

Her thoughts went back to the castle Henry had mentioned. Back to the last time she had been there with Robin during the missing year. And then once again when she recently was back in her old room with Zelena meeting none other than the other version of herself telling them about how she was now being happily together with Robin stealing from the rich to give to the poor.  
With the other version of Robin. Not her version of him.

Henry was right they had just a few hours ago talked to them. And they were happy. Robin and the Queen had been sitting close together so they could fit both their heads into the mirror for Regina and Henry to see them properly.  
Every now and then Robin had been playing with the Queen's hair and Regina doubted he had even realised it himself.

He had reminded her so much of the other Robin. Her Robin. There was a time he had done these things as well when they were in private or at least just surrounded by Henry and Roland.

She should have listened to Snow and not tried to make this wish realm version a part of her life. Shouldn't have clung so desperately to him. Then again she shouldn't be so selfish right now. He seemed happy. And so seemed the other version of herself to be as well.  
Happy.

It just hurt so much to see it. To see them having something she will never have again.

It was like losing someone you love when they're still alive but somehow dead to you.

She hadn't even taken a sip of the liquid in her glass yet and she doubted she would drink any of it tonight. But just staring at it seemed to somehow calm her.

"Here", Henry said as he came running back into the room stretching out one of his hands to his mum.

She looked up at him then with watery eyes as her gaze travelled back down to his hand.

"Where did you get that?", she asked him.

"Robin gave it to me that one night in Camelot when I had misplaced mine and he talked to me outside the castle as I had asked him about advice to get Violet to like me some more", Henry said as Regina let all the new information sink in.

She hadn't known Robin and Henry had talked about his relationship with Violet in Camelot nor did she know that Robin had given is favourite scarf to Henry. She had just assumed he had lost it when she hadn't found it since their trip to Camelot.

"Thank you", she said taking the scarf and burying her face in it for a long moment, "it still smells like him", she said then looking up at Henry.

"I figured you need this more than I do now", Henry said knowing that he would always miss Robin not only because he had been so special to his mother but also because he had had his very own special bond with the man and his son.  
Of course no one would ever replace his own father for him, and Robin more than anyone had accepted that and though he never tried to become a father to Henry he had somehow managed to reserve himself a very special place in the young man's heart.

"We should get some sleep", Henry said and waited for his mum to get up and follow him up the stairs.  
She abandoned the glass on the table. It could wait until the next day.

Once upstairs Henry walked over to his room and just before Regina could wish him a good night and walk into her own bedroom he said, "Robin wouldn't want you to be miserable."

"I," she said walking into her room, "I know."


End file.
